


Home

by AmestIbovvered



Series: Love: An Earp Curse [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmestIbovvered/pseuds/AmestIbovvered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month has passed since Bobo had been inside Waverly's head. In that month, everything in Waverly's life had turned upside down. Everything, except Nicole. Willa came back from the dead, pushing Waverly away from Wynonna. But the closer Nicole and Waverly get, the happier Constance and Bobo seem. Is the love they share truly meant to doom humanity, or can it overcome whatever obstacle that is thrown at them? Will love be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Nicole, I'm fine. I just have a headache, okay? I'm not hearing things," Waverly sat slumped over on Nicole's couch, holding a bag of frozen peas against her forehead.

"Of course not. I just- I know you've been going through some things with your sister, and now that Willa's back- well- you've been a little agitated lately," Nicole set a cup of tea on the table in front of Waverly.

Waverly stared at the cup before nuzzling into Nicole.

"I'm just trying to understand why you would want to move in here with me. This isn't your home. I mean I only have two photos on the wall, one of them being of my cat. Waverly, I- I like you a lot. You know that, but I don't want to come in between you and your family," Nicole sighed, wrapping her arm around the tiny brunette.

Waverly lifted her head up, throwing the bag of peas on the coffee table. "You are my home, Nicole. I'm sorry I've been grumpy lately, but can you blame me? I lost my job.  And my sister, who had been dead almost my entire life, comes back and I should be ecstatic. But she hates me. I can feel it in my bones that she wishes I was never born," Waverly starts to cry. The warm tears run freely down her face. She missed Wynonna so much. She missed helping with the revenants. Hell she even missed Doc and Dolls. But the few times she had sat in on meetings with them, Willa stared at her. Any suggestion Waverly had made, Willa shot it down. The worst part was, everyone let her.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly, not caring that the back of her shirt was getting soaked from the tears.

"I thought-I thought we were a team, you know? Silly me. All I ever do when the situation goes to shit is run and hide. They are probably better off not having to always check up on me," Waverly clung to Nicole. She had never felt so alone in her life, yet at the same time so happy. Nicole was everything she had ever wanted, and so much more.

"Don't do this to yourself, Wave. You are the bravest person I know. You're my favorite Earp, if it's any consolation," Nicole kissed Waverly on her forehead. She had slowly began to sob a little less.

"When I first saw you, I knew you were the one. I mean I've been in a few serious relationships before, but in that first moment, I had never felt so at home with someone. All I knew was your name, and that you had an idiot boyfriend. I had heard about your smile, your kindness, your family's legacy. But in that first second, when our eyes met, when you smiled back at me, that was the first moment of my life. That was the first time I felt my heart leap out of my chest.  Waverly Earp, I know your sisters love you. At least I know Wynonna  does. I know because I- because I love you. And if you were ripped away from me, it would be as if the world would lose all color. I can't even-I won't think about that, because I can't. I can't imagine living a moment without you," Nicole turned away. Her eyes were red, trying to hold back tears. Her neck was quivering.

Waverly's hand slowly stroked Nicole's  left cheek. Her fingers just lightly brushing against the skin, but it was enough to drive Nicole mad.

"Look at me," Waverly demanded. Her voice stern. She wasn't crying anymore.

Nicole obeyed.

"You are without doubt the only person I want to be with. For a half a second there, I thought you were proposing. Here's the crazy thing, Nicole. I lo-" Waverly's confession was interrupted by Nicole's phone going off.

It took Nicole a second to regain herself, before apologizing and seeing who was calling.

"Shit. Waverly, I have to take this. You don't move a muscle, we are going to finish that sentence in a second. Promise," Nicole kissed Waverly quickly on the lips.

She went into the next room to talk. Waverly could make out almost the entire conversation.

"Not now...Are you serious?....Ye..Ea...Waverly Ear...Dammit mom....Tomorrow then...Goodbye," Nicole finished her conversation. She hit the wall with her fist, but quickly apologized for it.

"So, what the hell was that about?" Waverly perked up, curious about what Nicole's mother wanted. She rarely talked about her.

"Can't we just go back to what you were saying, before that devil called me? Please?" Nicole stood, her arms on her hips. Waverly could tell she was tense.

"Yes, but you tell me first. What's tomorrow?" Waverly insisted.

Nicole let out a sigh and shook her head. "Alright, Waverly. My mother has cordially invited you and myself to her house for supper. She wants to know who this mysterious woman I've been dating is. It's such bull. It feels off. She only cares about getting to know you because-"

"Because I'm an Earp? I get it. I don't trust your mom either, but maybe she knows something about the curse. Maybe she can help us break it. I know you two aren't close, but I also know what it's like to not have a mother in my life. You won't be going alone, Nicole. I'll be with you. It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Waverly patted the cushion next to her, and Nicole rolled her eyes and let out a moan.

"Damn you Waverly. Fine then. Tomorrow, you and I will go. Don't let her kindness fool you. She is a wicked woman and she is up to no good," Nicole grudgingly sat down next to Waverly. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities about tomorrow.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed," Nicole started to get up, but Waverly pulled her down and crawled on top of her.

"Nicole, I love you. That's what I was going to say. I love you, my red-headed unicorn. You're the Ron to my Hermione," Waverly teased.

Nicole came to life at that jab. She pulled Waverly around so that now Nicole was on top.

"You did not just tell me you loved me in the same sentence that you compared me to Ronald Weasley. Oh, you're going to pay for that," Nicole ripped off her shirt.

"Make me," Waverly pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around Nicole. She wrapped her arms around Nicole's back, searching for the bra strap.

The two stripped down as quickly as they could. Waverly moaned as Nicole bit her neck, moving down her body with kisses.

Waverly clutched the couch, staring at the ceiling. A moan escaped her mouth. And another. This was the 23rd time they had slept together on the couch, but the first time since they had told each other the l word.

And, by far, it was the best sex Waverly had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly tossed a dress on the bed. "A black dress will do just fine. A little dark, a little sexy, and, hey, if I get cursed at least I'll go out in style," she spoke out loud to herself.

Nicole walked in the doorway and paused.

"You're wearing _that_ dress?" She asked, a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Yup," Waverly answered.

"Our dress?" Nicole folded her arms, not in the mood to play this game with Waverly.

"Our dress?" Waverly questioned, but as soon as she said the words, she knew what Nicole was referring to.

"The dress I picked out for our one month anniversary. Our anniversary," Nicole shook her head.

"I mean if it bothers you that much I can wear something else," Waverly got up from the bed and walked over to the closet.

"No, no. It's fine. She'll love you in it. Devour you- not what I meant to say," Nicole cursed under her breath. Waverly had only seen her this upset once before, and that was over such a silly trivial manner. This was something much more than a women's soccer game.

"Sweetie, is everything okay? You seem a little bit tense," Waverly looked over at Nicole, standing tall, the sunlight just perfectly hitting her red hair. Even with Nicole's face all scrunched up, and her arms crossed, she has a presence to her that Waverly couldn't put into words.

"I'm okay. Just been stressing out over this whole thing today, and then Wynonna asked me to- umm- it doesn't matter," Nicole shook her head.

"Come here," Waverly motioned Nicole over.

"I know your mom is this evil all powerful being, but maybe tonight she just wants to be your mom, getting to know your new girlfriend. A normal night. I think we deserve that, don't you?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Okay, Waves, you win this one. But only because I get to stare at you all night in that dress, thinking about taking it off of you and throwing it right there," Nicole pointed to a spot on the ground.

"I don't think so. This dress is going to be carefully removed and hung right back up there," Waverly pointed to the closet. Nicole grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Gonna make me wait an extra minute. You'll have to make up for it now," Nicole tenderly kissed Waverly. She started to push her up against  the wall, but Waverly turned her head.

"We don't have that much time to get ready and head out. I thought my house was in the boonies. Your mom's place doesn't even exist on Google maps."

"What can I say, she likes her privacy," Nicole rolled her eyes.

" So what are you wearing tonight then?" Waverly turned to the closet to help pick something out for Nicole.

"What I have on. It's formal," Nicole answered.

"You are not wearing your deputy uniform tonight," Waverly told Nicole.

"Actually, I am," Nicole replied, not budging.

"No you are not," Waverly insisted, trying to see if Nicole was being serious or not.

"I think I will," Nicole stared back, snickering but not changing her position on the matter.

"No," Waverly said point blank.

"Yes," Nicole responded.

"Nicole, you can't wear that to your mother's. You have to put in some effort. Would it kill you to wear a dress?"

"It just might- Waverly, I feel safe in my uniform. I feel important. Two things I never have known around that woman. I think it's nice that you are putting in all this effort for her, but I can't. I need her to respect my job, and me. Having a gun at my hand's reach is a nice bonus," Nicole was being as honest as she could. Waverly didn't know her mom like she did.

"I'm guessing you put salt in the pepper spray too?" Waverly joked with her, but when Nicole avoided eye contact, she got serious.

"Okay, Nicole. It's one night. A couple of hours, tops. I bought your favorite wine, I made my signature salad, and we are going to go into whatever she has waiting for us. But we are doing it together, you hear me? You and me, babe. We are an unbreakable force. And if she says anything at all that hurts you, well I've been catching up on my Latin and I think I can-"

Nicole kissed Waverly hard, but it was more from hearing her words that brought on such strong emotions in Nicole.

They felt a zap of electricity and parted lips.

Nicole reached her hand out. "I'd ask you to help me pick something out, but I know you already have. So, give it here. Great. Now, pour me a damn shot. Make it a double."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was falling behind the hills, and with it the temperature dropped quickly. Nicole and Waverly sat in her red jeep, staring at the mansion in front of them.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have valet parking," Waverly tried to lighten the mood.

Nicole swallowed hard and forced a half smile. "Yeah, well, don't mention that to her, okay? She doesn't need any more servants. Why the hell is she living here? This house is cursed," Nicole shuddered.

"I know! I'm sorry but, this is that house, right? The one John Hampton owned in the 1800's. They say one day he came home after a mining accident, a spike went right through his frontal lobe. But he survived. His wife, a lady known to be quite a vicious woman, fell deeply in love with the new man he was. The once kind, soft spoken guy, now had no filter and became a drunk, pissing in the streets, starting fights. Together they started-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm well aware of that story. You realize all the blood and madness that went into building this house? Just so they could burn themselves down. I hope I'm with Wynonna the day she finds the couple and sends them back to hell," Nicole sat back in the chair.

Waverly took the hint that Nicole didn't want to hear any more on the subject. "You look stunning, you know that? I get that the uniform is safe for you. But maybe tonight I can be your uniform?"

"Waverly, you have no idea what you mean to me do you? I could be surrounded by revenants, I could have a gun to my head, but I'd take on Bobo himself to have you. To be with you, to see that smile. You know- I'm terrified. I can't stop my hands from shaking. I'm nervous as hell, and I hate to look this weak in front of you, " Nicole pounded her fist on the dashboard in front of her and turned away from Waverly.

"It's okay to be scared. I kind of like seeing you freak out a bit. You're always so calm and collected and seem to have everything planned out ten steps ahead. But this is new territory for you. And, despite all of the crap your mom has done to you, you still give a damn about what she thinks. And that makes you human. You're not weak for having emotions, Nicole. Just don't let her get to you, that's all. I mean I don't really remember my mom at all, and my childhood was- complicated. But we haven't let all that stuff define who we are. We're better than they are. We're fighting the good fight. And, maybe we had to be lost souls in order to find each other. Destiny, or some mumbo jumbo like that," Waverly slowly moved her hand over Nicole's, just barely touching it.

Nicole felt the hand over hers and gladly accepted it. She squeezed it tight, never wanting to let it go.

"You're all I need to walk into any battle. I love you so damn much, Waverly," Nicole took a deep breath and kissed Waverly on the forehead. "It's time. If we are going to do this dinner, we might as well try to enjoy ourselves a little. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Nicole grabbed the bottle of wine and salad container below her feet and jumped out of the car, running over to open Waverly's door.

"Why thank you, milady. Who said chivalry was dead?" Waverly smiled as she took Nicole's free hand and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Probably all the straight people who don't have amazing girlfriend's like you do," Nicole teased.

"Yeah, stuck in those boy-man relationships. They really are the worst, or so I've been told," Waverly shut the door and kept a hold of Nicole's hand.

Together they stormed the gates, preparing themselves for the worst case scenario.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole excused herself from the dining room table.

She looked at Waverly, not wanting to leave her alone.

Waverly gave a slight nod, but had a determined look in her eyes. "I'll be fine," she reassured Nicole, and herself.

Nicole pushed her chair in and got up and walked down the hall, giving Waverly one last look over her shoulder, before she was out of sight.

Constance spoke first. "I suppose I have you to thank for dressing my daughter for tonight. Dresses aren't really here thing."

"Actually, Nicole loves dressing up, for the right occasion," Waverly shot back.

"With you, dear, it must always be the right occasion. You two are undeniably adorable together, I'll give you that. The first girl she's been with that can stand up to her. I was afraid you'd be meek and gentle like the others, always overshadowed by Nicole's aggressiveness. Guess you must be special," Constance sipped on her glass of wine, but her eyes stayed on Waverly.

"Nicole means a lot to me. So I'm going to ask you, and I'm only going to ask once, why the hell did you invite us here tonight? No bull shit. We've been together for just about a month now. She's been in town for a couple months, and you decide now you want to talk to her? No. I don't buy it, and neither does she," Waverly glared back, slightly sitting up in her chair.

Constance sat down her wine glass. "You want the truth, Waverly Earp? Fine. I'm using you as an opening to get close to my daughter again. I'm sure she's told you how wonderful of a mother I was. But now she's in love, and happy and blissful and I can feel that in my heart. Not just because of a mother's intuition, but because I can literally feel her heart beat faster when she sees you. But you of all people know what it's like to never know the affection of a parent. I'm trying to make up for my past mistakes, at least with her. And I can't believe I'm asking this but, help me. And, in return, I'll help you seek what it is you want most in this world."

Waverly swallowed hard. She saw the desperation in Constance's eyes. The plea felt real. "If you're lying to me- if this is some sort of trick- if you hurt Nicole in any way, I will come after you. You think Wynonna is the one with demons in her past, well Constance, I'm the smart one, and I've read so many books. I know how to hurt a witch, and just because you are her blood, don't think I won't cross any line for her," Waverly sat back in her chair, surprising herself a bit about what just came out of her mouth. But she meant it.

She hadn't even noticed her hands clench up as she was threatening Constance, a woman who as far as she knew had unlimited powers. Waverly grabbed for her glass of wine and chugged the rest of it down, trying to regain her self control.

Constance seemed pleased with the encounter. "Nobody really knows what goes inside that head of yours, do they?"

"Oh, I've got an idea," a familiar voice said from behind Waverly.


	5. Chapter 5

"This might sound crazy, but please tell me that  that asshat Bobo is standing behind me and I'm not- I don't know- imagining him," Waverly asked Constance, who was still fixed on Waverly.

"No, you're not crazy, sweetie. Get out from out of the darkness so I can get a clear shot," Nicole had come back with perfect timing, quickly pulling out a gun she had hidden around her ankle.

"Now that's an odd party favor, Miss Haught. Were you planning on using that on your mother this evening? Tsk tsk. Kids these days, so rude and impulsive," Bobo glided into the dining room, making sure to throw an extra smile as he passed Waverly.

"Get away from my girlfriend. Constance, did you invite him here?" Nicole angrily asked her mother.

"No, he just likes to antagonize a good time for me. You missed dinner, care for some dessert?" Constance pointed to the wine on the table.

"The only dessert I see here is -" Bobo bit his teeth at Waverly, "-but no, I'm quite satisfied for the evening." He finished. Nicole still had the gun aimed at his head.

"Come now, we don't need that. I'll be a good boy," Bobo flicked his hands trying to use his telekinesis to throw the gun out of Nicole's hands.

The gun barely moved. Nicole tightened her grip on it, sweat started to build up on her forehead. Her face was getting pale.

Waverly noticed the odd encounter. She had witnessed Bobo use his powers a handful of times, but even he seemed aghast at what just happened. She moved in between him and Nicole, her back facing Bobo.

"Nicole, it's ok. Bobo is all talk, you know that. I'm sure he just came here to apologize for everything, isn't that right?"

"Where have my manners gone? That's what happens when you're locked up with a bunch of demons for so long, you forget how to properly treat a lady. Nicole, it's great seeing you again. You look- different," he laughs to himself before continuing, "and Waverly, bygones be bygones, yeah?"

"Sure, very sentimental of you Robert. Didn't know you had it in you. Now you sit there, and Nicole, you can put the gun away. He knows he's outnumbered here. And if he hurts either of us, Wynonna knows exactly how to handle that situation," Waverly tried to talk Nicole down.

"Right, Wynonna, saving the day. Yeah, you're probably right Waves," Nicole put the gun back, but she looked sick.

"I think we should probably go. Thank you so much for everything this evening, Constance. I will consider what we talked about. As for you, you look so tiny and normal without that fur coat on. Who knew you were just a man, pretending to be a wolf," Waverly almost hissed at Bobo.

"Who knew you were a wolf,  masquerading around with a red cape. Forget so quickly how alike we are? Take care of Nicole, and I'll be seeing you around, Waverly. I'll be seeing you real soon," Bobo opened the door for them as Waverly helped to carry Nicole out of the house.

Constance handed Waverly a jar full of what looked like herbs. "Make her a cup with a tablespoon of this, and she'll feel better. I promise," Constance gave Waverly a quick hug and kissed Nicole on the forehead.

"Bye mom," Nicole murmured quietly.

Nicole and Waverly made their way to the jeep.

***********************************************************************

"Perfect timing," Constance applauded Bobo.

"It drained her, but she is strong. Vastly more powerful than I thought she would be this early on," Bobo smiled to himself.

"Why again do you care about Waverly so much? I know how you feel about the other Earp sisters, but Waverly holds a special place in your heart, despite you hurting her so much," Constance curiously asked Bobo.

"She's special, you know that. And you, of all people, know it's the people we care most about that we hurt. She's like a- "

"-a daughter to you? Oh please, Robert. Don't be so pitiful. You wish she was yours, I know that. She could have been too, but you didn't want to curse a child with that fate. Being half monster. Waverly could have been so much more, but you had a conscious, and look at you now. Pathetic, drooling for the eldest Earp," Constance rolled her eyes.

"You know nothing about me, you get that into your screwed up head. I'm not a puppet or play thing of yours, I am here for one reason. I won't let my emotions get the better part of me this time around. Our plan will come to fruition," Bobo interjected.

"It better. We both have a lot at stake if it doesn't pan out," Constance walked into the house.

"Did you hear? She called me mom," Constance laughed at the memory. "Mom. As long as she helps to reunite with my boys, she can call me whatever she likes."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wynonna, help me please," Waverly yelled out as she ran to open the passenger door.

"Waverly, hey. What the hell, was it flip night at Shorty's or something?" Wynonna rushed out to help her sister get a hand on Nicole.

She had barely any color left in her face, and she was burning up.

"No. Not now, can we please just get her in the bathtub. Her fever hasn't gone down and she's barely speaking- and- I don't- I can't- I can't freaking think about anything right now but breaking this fever," Waverly sputtered.

Wynonna swallowed back her snarky comment and didn't say anything else until they had put her in the tub.

"Ice. I need ice," Waverly demanded as she started to strip Nicole. "It's gonna be okay, Nicole. Do you hear me? I don't know what this is, but we are going to fix you."

Nicole was shaking. She could barely keep her eyes open. "I...remember when you threw that rubber duck at me in here?" she managed a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I'm still can't believe I missed. But can you blame me? I could never hurt you, even with a stupid rubber duck. The soap could've blinded you," Waverly ran her hand through Nicole's hair.

"What's wrong with me?" Nicole said. Waverly could barely make out the words.

She turned on the water, kneeling beside the tub.

"I don't know. But I'm going to figure it out. I love you. Now, fight. You have to, you hear me?" Waverly started rocking back and forth on her feet when Wynonna ran in, two buckets full of ice.

They emptied them both into the bath and waited. Wynonna sat on the floor next to Waverly, and stayed there until Nicole finally started to cool down. They didn't say anything, but Wynonna held Waverly's hand in support.

After taking her to bed, Wynonna waited  for Waverly in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Wynonna asked.

"Better. I think whatever it was- the worst has passed," Waverly yawned. She grabbed for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"I figured you weren't going to get any sleep tonight. Waves, what happened?" Wynonna poured herself a half a cup of coffee, topping it off with whiskey.

"I see things haven't changed much here. We were at Constance's house, way out in that Hampton mansion. Dinner went well, and things seemed almost normal. It was nice. Then Bobo showed up and- I think- Nicole was able to stop his power. It was only a split second interaction that happened, but I swear he tried to jolt the gun from her hand and she stopped him," Waverly sat down, finally taking a second to breathe and process everything.

"Shit. I mean that makes sense, right? That she would have abilities. But to be able to counteract Bobo's, that's something else. It probably drained almost everything she had. Poor girl. It is good to see you though," Wynonna slipped in. She had missed Waverly a lot more than she wanted to admit.

"I missed you too. Where's Willa?" Waverly looked around, it just now dawning on her that her other sister hadn't made an appearance.

"Out. She is a very secretive person.  Dolls tried to follow her once and she gave him the slip. They still aren't really seeing eye to eye," Wynonna pushed her cup away.

"Yeah, I understand that feeling. Thank you for everything, especially not questioning things about Nicole. She's a good person, despite whatever her parentage is. I know you know that. I just don't even know where to begin with this. If she is coming into her powers, should we be worried she might hurt someone on accident? Or herself? She would never mean to do anything, but when she had that gun pointed at Bobo, I barely recognized her," Waverly sighed, and put her head down on the table.

"Welcome to Purgatory. Where you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain," Wynonna patted Waverly on the back and tossed her the whiskey bottle. "Drink up, sis. You two are going to stay here until we figure all this out. And don't worry about Willa, I'll talk with her. She'll understand, I know she will. Eventually."

"Sure she will. But, that would be really awesome of you. At least for a week or so," Waverly still had her forehead on the table, but she lifted it up to grab the whiskey bottle and took a sip. "Promise me you won't say anything to anybody. Not Willa, not Doc, not even Dolls. I don't need them to question her motives. She still has a job to do, and she's the only one of us who is actually getting paid for work at this point."

"I get paid-in donuts. Fine, you make a point. Treat her like nothing is different, don't say a word. Got it. But if something happens-"

"-I'll deal with it," Waverly gets up from the table. "I'm going to go check up on her. I'll see you tomorrow morning- make that afternoon." Waverly gives Wynonna a tight hug good night.

"Ok Waverly. Good night," Wynonna said as she watched her younger sister wearily walk out of the room.

"Please don't hate me for this, Waves," Wynonna whispered to herself as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Why, Wynonna Earp, what might I do you for service at this time of night?" Doc asked, ever so politely.

"Tell me everything you know about Constance. Don't leave anything out," Wynonna demanded. It was for Waverly's own good, and Nicole's. Wynonna had to prepare for the worst. She grabbed the half empty whiskey bottle and started to drown herself in it.


End file.
